h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Evie McLaren
Evie McLaren is one of the main protagonists in the spin-off series Mako: Island of Secrets, played by Gemma Forsyth. Description Evie goes to the same school as Zac and Cam go to. She feels that Zac is hiding something from her and wants to be trusted. Late in season 1, Evie finds out all about the mermaids and Zac. In season 2, she will become a mermaid by tripping and accidentally falling into the moon pool on the night she threw a party on Mako for Zac's one year anniversary being a merman. Evie is a good looking, easy going, sporty girl with a strong work ethic and plenty of ambition to get ahead in life. She always has been a battler. Nothing has ever been delivered to her on a silver platter. Whatever she's achieved, she's done it herself. Apart from working hard at school, she also works the small shop/dive business outlet at the Ocean Cafe. Evie stocks and sells sporty beachwear items, as well as booking the scuba diving tours and other aquatic activities that her father runs off the local beaches. A keen triathlete, she trains hard on the beach and in the water, which is how she and Zac originally met and began dating. Both share a love of the beach and an active lifestyle, so it was inevitable that out of shared training sessions romance would blossom. When Nixie, Sirena and Lyla appear on the scene, Evie notices the rather odd, unusual out-of-towners, but only begins to resent their presence when Zac spends increasing amounts of time with them instead of her. Worried that her life is about to come crashing down, Evie cannot help but become suspicious, especially of Lyla. She and Zac used to have something really good going on. Is this newcomer going to mean the end of that? By the end of series 1, Evie finally found out all about Zac and the mermaids and was able to embrace her boyfriend's differences. She apologized to Lyla and the others for judging them too quickly and she became a part of the group. In season 2, she will become a mermaid. http://makomermaids.zdfe-b2b.de/Mako_Mermaids_Media_Kit.pdfHer relationship with Mimmi and Ondina is unknown. Becoming a Mermaid Evie was throwing a party for Zac to celebrate his one year anniversary of becoming a merman. She trips and accidentally falls into the Moon Pool during a Full Moon and becomes a mermaid. Mermaid Powers Evie possesses the magical ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after at the touch of water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. Just like Sirena, Ondina and Mimmi, she has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being is capable of. Quotes *'Evie:' (to Zac) It's lucky I love you for who you are, not what you are. ---- *'Zac: '''So I was wondering whether you'd tried the new caramel chocolate sprinkled doughnuts? *'Evie:' This is what you wanted to talk to me about?! *'Zac:' Yeah! *'Evie:' Zac, I'm busy with a customer! *walks off* Trivia *Evie will become a mermaid in Season Two of ''Mako: Island of Secrets. It has been confirmed with a picture posted on Jonathan M. Shiff's twitter page. *Evie's character's last name has been confirmed as McLaren, the same as the last name of Angus McLaren, the actor who plays Lewis on H2O: Just Add Water, the previous mermaid show. *Evie's father will be in season 2. Evie's Gallery File:evie.JPG File:Evie.png File:Zac and Evie.jpg File:Evie shopping.jpg File:Carly and Evie.JPG File:Evie finds out.JPG File:Mako Halloween.jpg File:Mako Friends.jpg File:Evie looking at Zac's tail.png File:35.JPG File:eviesirena.JPG File:evieerik.JPG|Evie and Erik File:evieswimming.JPG|Evie swimming File:eviezac2.JPG File:24566.JPG File:eviesad.JPG File:Only As Young As You Feel.png File:Evie Transformed.png ZacEvie.jpg ZacEvie2.jpg References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Humans Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Main Characters